bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Makato Kiyoshi
Makato Kiyoshi is the current Captain-Commander and Captain of Squad 1 and the former lieutenant of Squad 2. His former lieutenants are Lorcian Kobayashi and Shin Kobayashi. His current lieutenant is Tira Himura. Appearence Makato is 6'3" and has a slim athletic build. He has wistera violet eyes and a rose shaped scar on his right cheek. He also has long hair with hair covering some of the right side of his face. His hair is white and he has a dark complextion. He has a short sleeved shihakusho, a short sleeved haori and a purple sash around his waist. Reiryoku Color: Wistera violet, cerulean, and jade green Personality Makato is a very fun loving person. He is not the average Captain-Commander. He tries his best to interact with every person he can in the Seireitei. No person is insignifigant to him. He admits he has done some questionable stuf ala Fred the Westerner, but he improves the best he can. He is also very calm in tight situations and proves to be a great tactician in times of need. History Makato was always a joker around the Seireitei, he loved to make people smile. He was also a great musician, and had a signature black rose petal necklace around his neck. But some people really didn't like his jokes. At night when he was around 10 years old, strolling in black rose meadows by himself, a gang of bandits of the Rukongai ambushed him and almost killed him, then Kyoshin Kuroshobi manifest inside of him and Makato unleashed a vast amount of reiatsu to scare the bandits. Kyoshin Kuroshobi was with him the whole time but Makato only saw him while in the black rose meadows and in his dreams, she was the one giving Makato the idea for his jokes and pranks. A shinigami noticed the influx in reaitsu and came to his area. He asked him, "Have you seen anything weird or felt anything really heavy?" Makato said, "Yea, my inside voice helped me fend off those bandits. I was surrounded in light violet stuff and the bandits ran away." The shinigami took Makato with him tho the Shin'o Academy where Makato learned that it wasn't just an inside voice, it was his friend, his partner, his zanpaktou. He also made friend with Jentoru, Shimo and Hisao. Jentoru was with me from the beginning of the Academy. The shinigami that brought him here was the one who helped him excell in speed.He was tested before Central 46 and he passed but had to reconstruct the Central 46 room because his petals cut it all up. All was fine until I heard about the shinigami that brought me here and was my mentor being exiled for hollowification, he tried to find him but he was gone. 4 years later and a mission brought him to the real world. He wanted some candy and came to this shop named "Sensei Shop" (not shady at all) and asked for the sweetest thing they had. A man in a green and white stripped hat turned around and said, "still joking around aren't you." I stayed In the real world for 3 years learning more and more from Sensei. I learned bankai the Sensei way and came back to the Seireitei and retested. They decided it was best to put me as CC beside Shimo. I will never forget the things Sensei did for me, to the very beginning. Stats Zanpaktou - Tenrai Moya Hikari 天来モヤ光 '''(''Heavenly Light Mist) 'Shikai' :: Its release command is Good Morning. It turns into two swords, one in a pletora of colors moving about gracefuly, and an glass katana with a will-o-wisp moving about inside the blade. The blade has the strenght and durability as a metal blade but it is completely clear. 57e324844c0c21f871286a521369f34e.jpg|Tenrai Moya Hikari (First Blade) Glass_Katana_by_Warolf.jpg|Tenrai Moya Hikari (Second Blade) Abilities: :'''Hikari no Kata '光の過多 (Plethora of Light): Kiyoshi sends cerulean and jade reiatsu in his blade, the he swings it, sending a light Getsuga Tensho beam at the opponent absorbing Kiyoshi's spiritual energy, releases the highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack, which flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or the shape of a wave. : 'Panorama of Light: '''Kiyoshi sheathes his sword and the sword dissapates into light particles. The light particles form a circle with around his hand. Kiyoshi then can send volleys of light beams or charge and blast a super powerful light beam. 'Bankai - Tenrai Shinko 天来神光 (Heavenly Light Deity) : Kiyoshi touches his two blades together and says "Bankai". As he says bankai, a supernova like force expands from him and when the smoke clears, a clear colored, 13 fragment whipblade expands. The whipblade can extend to 150 yards. Abilities: : Heaven's Shine: 'Kiyoshi charges up an a blast on the tip of the sword and it becomes a large ball. When Kiyoshi launches it, it becomes and as it zooms at the target, it forms into a ball and expands. Once it hits the target, it explodes with a supernova like force. : 'Augmented Shikai Abilities: : Celestial Panorama: The 13 light fragments dissperse and form around Kiyoshi's wrist charges up light beams sending a volley of light blasts 2x as powerful as the blasts in Panorama of Light : '''Celestial Plethora: '''Kiyoshi slashes his sword and the edge of the sword expands with white reiatsu. Kiyoshi then slashes it and the super dense reiatsu attack flies at the foe with great speed. The attack is 2x bigger than Panorama of Light. : Energy Ball by collinwr.jpg|Heavenly Shine ChainWhipSword-1.jpg|Tensai Shinko